


Heroes Never Die

by TargetInSight (Mythalenaste)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And others probably - Freeform, F/F, I've been dying to write this though, It might be in vignette style for a bit depending on the interest, We'll see what happens - Freeform, Widowtracer, backstory stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythalenaste/pseuds/TargetInSight
Summary: "Death from a distance, from afar, has a brutal poetry to it."Some Widowtracer vignettes. Vague plot attached, I'm sure I'll know what it is when I find it. Lots of angst.





	Heroes Never Die

_ Overwatch wouldn’t save you… _

 

Amelie’s teeth clench and she tries to ignore the thought, persistent and loud. Like the buzzing of a wasp inside her head, like dissonant and clanging cymbals with no rhythm. Or maybe they do have a pattern and she’s just forgotten it; maybe the chant has a tempo like a heartbeat. Widowmaker wouldn’t know, would she? 

Sometimes these thoughts get confused in her head, sometimes the life of Amelie Lacroix and the life of Widowmaker get their lines crossed and it’s hard to remember where she is,  _ when  _ she is. It’s hard to tell the difference between the resistance of the trigger of her rifle against one blue skinned finger and the pain of en pointe. But that thought continues, the thought beaten into her brain like an emboss on a nameplate on a memorial to all lost overwatch agents.  _ Overwatch wouldn’t save you, Gerard wouldn’t save you. No one came for Amelie... _ She should feel something about it, she’s certain. Maybe she did feel something about it once...but now it’s just a splinter under her skin. One she cant dig out, no matter how she occasionally cares to try.

“Widowmaker, are you in position? Widow?” The voice resonates through her ear piece and she presses a hand to the small implant below her right ear, activating the microphone. 

“Oui. I am in position. Time until target?”

“Unknown. We’re still working on that part...Sombra?”

“ _ Relajarse. _ It’s...hold on, ugh…” Widow shifts her weight from foot to foot impatiently. It’s time to kill, to finally feel that glimmer of life she can only come close to when she takes someone else’s.

“Hurry up.” Amelie murmurs into her mic, resting her rifle on her shoulder and squeezing one eye shut so she can look through her scope.

“ _ Ara _ _ ña _ , they should be coming through the door right about-”

Widowmaker squeezes the trigger, the recoil making the rifle jump fractionally in her hands. The shot is nearly silent...and everything seems to slow for the sniper. Either the rest of the world is slow or she is fast, she’s never been able to determine which it is. Whether the world actually slows around her, whether minutes become hours...or wether she is simply too fast for anyone else to keep up. But as these things go, she has an eternity to savour this moment. To relish the look of shock on her target’s face as they fall to the ground. To feel that sweet satisfaction of achieving her objective, of firing a bullet and ending a life. 

Death from a distance, from afar, has a brutal poetry to it. Widowmaker always lets them see it coming, though. No one can outrun her bullet, not truly, but that flash of the scope in the light; she allows them this. One moment to realise that their life has shortened to seconds...that time has become impossibly precious. A mercy though she is merciless. It’s not a chance to escape, not truly. That would be against her programming. But this glimpse of what is to come, this indulgence, she reasons that if she had a better sense of emotions, if she could identify cruelty...than ignorance would be cruelty. Not knowing, having a beautiful life snatched from you without even a moment, a fraction of a second to know what you were losing. That was wrong. And so the flash of light off the scope, this is more warning than Talon ever gave her before murdering Amelie Lacroix…


End file.
